Daughter of a Doctor
by UwishIwereYourMuse
Summary: My brother is dying, and no one is trying to save him. His father is only making it more difficult. Maybe my father could help. If he knew about me. If I could find him. If he would say yes. If...oh there's so many ifs!
1. Exam Room Two

Hey people. Sorry that I haven't wrote much. I just love to read stories, and time seems to slip by when you find great stories.

This will be a hameron, but not for a while.

I do not own House, but if I did, I would faint!

_**June 7**__**th**__**, 2007**_

_**Log 23**_

_**I'm cold. I'm tired. I'm about to throw up. **_

_**What's new? **_

_**For the past year and a half this has been my everyday life. **_

_**My brother is sick, and these doctors are just watching him get worse. **_

_**What's worse than a doctor who won't even try to help?**_

_**Usually my brother is protecting me from everything. **_

_**Now I have to grow a backbone and save him, and if that means going behind Mom's back, then I'll just have to.**_

_**I need help…we need help.**_

_**The only answer I can think of is one person.**_

_**The person I shouldn't know about.**_

_**He is the reason that I'm alive.**_

_**He is my father.**_

_**His name is Doctor Gregory House.**_

****

****

**Doctor House…Paging Doctor House…you are needed in exam room two…you are needed in exam room two**

_Twenty minutes…I've been waiting for twenty minutes. I wonder if he'll ever show. That lady with the huge boobs sure needs shirts with higher collars. _

_Any way, I don't want to talk to her. I just need him. How many times do I need to tell someone that before they believe me?_

_The brunette with the open face was nice though. I probably shouldn't have given her the silent treatment, BUT SHE WAS CROWDING ME!!! I'm horrible with people. I should apologize to her later._

_Now what was her name? Camden? Candice? Cam…Cam...Cameron…Cameron! That's it! Cameron! _

_Back on task now, you cannot mess this up. Now if Dr. House will show up._

Just then the door crashed open, hit the wall, and flung back to hit the man who just opened the door right in the nose.

"Well that was a lot less dramatic than I hoped for." He murmured while holding a hand over his wounded nose. "But that's what I get for trying to impress my wonderfully exiting patients."

He then sauntered into the room, grabbed the file, and plopped down on the rolling chair that every exam room seems to have. After glancing at it for approximately five seconds, the file was tossed into the trash.

"Hello Miss…House? Well that sure is a caw-in-ki-dink. I'm Dr. House. Now why don't you go get your twenty bucks from Wilson and get going?"

_So this is Doctor House? He sure doesn't seem like much._

"Hello???" He said as he waved a hand in front of the teenaged girl sitting Indian style on the exam bed.

Then, he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Have the martins taken you away?"

She just stared at him, and stared, and stared.

"Well if you're not going to leave then..."

"I'm not leaving, and I do not know who this Wilson person is." She interrupted.

"Oh you know him. A nice looking fellow with shiny hair, bribed you o that you could waste my game-boy time just because I gave Cuddy a protection thingy, and said it was for them later on tonight."

"I don't know who those people are, and I don't care." The girl muttered mostly to herself.

She then took her book-bag, and took out a file that looked just like the one he had previously thrown away, except it looked about five times larger.

Handing it to him, she started to talk.

"My name is Tabitha House. This is my brother, Daniel Nowak's, medical file." She stopped, took a deep breath, and trudged on. "He has been in and out of hospitals for two years. After the first six months the doctors started to give up. He lives in a clean room, and hasn't seen daylight for almost as long. His father has a horrible temperature, but he donated a lot of money to the other hospital so they won't do anything. The doctors are scared, and won't try anything in order to help him. His father is killing him, and I'm going to try and help him live."

After five minutes of silence, house speaks. "Why come to me?"

"Because you're the only one I have any hope in."

"How is that, I don't even know who you are."

"But I know who you are. You have saved hundreds of people. I have read about you in tons of medical journals. You have been called a bastrd genius. You are the one that my mother had an affair with. You're the reason why the paternity test showed that her husband isn't my biological father. You may be the closest thing I may have to a real family if Daniel dies. You are his only hope."

With a face void of any emotion he muttered, and a hint of wonder in his eyes "Any other reasons?"

"I'm told that you like to solve puzzles, that you don't take anyone else's sht, you are an as, you're smart, and you're what my brother needs."

Hey guys, same thing as last time. If you review, then cool. Other than that, I'm not going to beg. I just hope you like my work.


	2. Wilson to the Rescue

**Hey everybody! Thank you to those of you who commented on my story! **

**I hope you like it.**

**I don't own House. Duh!**

**XxX story XxX**

_Ever since I had my little confrontation with Doctor House he has been suspiciously quiet. I wonder what's going on in his mind._

_Is he even breathing? I don't think he has even blinked in the last minute and a half._

**Tick…tock…tick…tick…**

_Heck, I didn't take the news this badly, and he's the adult._

Just then the door swung open and hit the back of House's chair.

James Wilson stood there with an open mouth, looking in disbelief at his friend who had been previously frozen in thought.

"H…House, you actually came in here?" then he turned to the girl on the very uncomfortable bed like contraption, "If he said anything to make you upset, then you have my profound apologies, but I did try and convince you to see one of the other doctors currently working in this clinic."

"He didn't upset me; he's the one who's been speechless for the past ten minutes. Believe me, sir; I can take care of myself and my decisions." Tabitha calmly stated.

Two sets of eyes were then focused on the doctor who was, once gain, seated upon the tiny chair.

In a whisper, House said one sentence in a tone that caused Wilson to have a chill down his back.

"This girl is claiming to be my daughter, call security on her."

Tabitha exploded.

"WHAT THE HE!!! I haven't done anything to you. All I want is for you to try and help my brother. I don't want anything else to do with you. Got it? Why do you need security for?"

"Miss, calm down please. And House, go to your office. I'll take care of this."

With that, Wilson took the girl out of the room, across the clinic area, and into an elevator.

**XxX Wilson's office XxX**

The two had went all the way to this room in complete silence, and as soon as they got there Wilson said, "Just stay in here while I go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, I'll be right back."

And with that, Tabitha was left alone in completely unfamiliar territory.

_OMG! That complete Neanderthal! What is his problem? What kind of father is he? The awful type that's what kind!!!_

_OK Tabby Cat, just calm down._

_Tabby Cat, I wish I could here Danny call me that right now. It's so annoying, but I miss it._

_Enough with the theatrics Tab. You need to use your smarts, not your temperature. You cannot screw this up. _

_If I haven't already._

Slowly the girl took in her surroundings.

Two chairs faced away from big windows and towards a good sized wooden desk. Behind the desk was a very comfortable looking chair, and tons of books. Papers were piled on the desk so haphazardly that it was easy to see that no filing had happened in days.

The room was well lit. Not too dim, but not so bright that it felt like your eyes could fry.

Few personal items were in the room. A couple of picture frames could be barely seen behind the papers, a messenger bag leaned against the left side of the desk, and a very ugly tie hung on the side of the comfy chair.

Tossing her jacket onto one of the two identical chairs, Tabitha then strode around the desk, and plopped into Wilson's chair.

"Man, this guy's tie sucks. It looks like he dug it out of the garbage." She muttered to herself. It really was horribly ugly. It was a brownish color with bright red circles, and neon orange squiggle lines all over it.

"That's what House told me this morning when I picked him up at his apartment." Wilson had snuck into the room while she had been trying to imagine who could have thought up such an awful design for a tie, or anything.

For a while they just sat there. She was in his chair, and he was in one of the two facing her.

_He looks kind of nerdy. _

_He just needs to slick back his hair and put on a pair of glasses, and then he'll be all set._

Tabitha giggled at her somewhat mean thoughts.

While she was examining him, Wilson made a few discoveries. One, the girl looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old. Another, she had the exact same eyes as his best friend.

She was around five foot and six inches tall, and had fair skin. She had the same body shape as Cameron, just shorter and less curves. One beauty mark was on her left temple, and two slightly large freckles were located on the left side of her bottom lip and on the side of her right eye.

Her brown hair had some natural darker brown lowlights, and was to her mid back. In fact, Wilson decided that when she was House's age her hair may be the same shade as Greg's.

Her chin was slightly pointed, and her eyebrows were perfectly shaped. Her medium sized lips were a light shade of rose, the lower lip slightly larger than the top.

"So, what was your name again?" he asked her.

"I'm Tabitha L'Lane House. And yes, I do think my mother made up my middle name in a fit of insanity."

This made him laugh, and then he got serious.

"Who put you up to this?"

"Up to what?" Tab asked him.

"Listen, House does not have children. If he did, I would know, and even if I didn't, he would know. So, once again, who put you up to this?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she spun the chair in a circle.

"No one put me up to anything." Then she grabbed her bag and took out some papers that she handed over to him.

He went through the papers, and by the time he got to the last page his jaw had once again dropped.

Two lines in two different legal documents hit him really hard.

_**According to our lab tests, Tabitha L'Lane Nowak's paternal father is actually one, Doctor Gregory House. **_

_**As requested, and as a result of following our requirements, Tabitha L'Lane Nowak's legal name is now Tabitha L'Lane House.**_

Wilson then looked sheepishly up at Tabitha and said, "I hope you have a plan, because if I know House, then he will do all he can to deny this to everyone and anyone. Including himself."

**XxX author's note XxX**

**Hey!!! Happy New Years!!!!**


	3. What to do

**OMG. I'm sooo sorry you guys. My life has just been getting more difficult all year.**

**But no more excuses, on with the show.**

**Which I don't own, because if I did then something like this would happen, and Cameron would end up with House. So you see, I'm broke and left with watching re-runs until the new season.**

**XxX Last Time XxX**

He went through the papers, and by the time he got to the last page his jaw had once again dropped.

Two lines in two different legal documents hit him really hard.

_**According to our lab tests, Tabitha L'Lane Nowak's paternal father is actually one, Doctor Gregory House. **_

_**As requested, Tabitha L'Lane Nowak's legal name is now Tabitha L'Lane House.**_

Wilson then looked sheepishly up at Tabitha and said, "I hope you have a plan, because if I know House, then he will do all he can to deny this to everyone and anyone. Including himself."

**XxX Now XxX**

_Ok, so I've been left in this room, once again, while Wilson goes to check up on House._

_I hope he hasn't done anything, like call the cops on me. That would suck. As much as I hate to say it, I really need his help. I hate getting help. I hate having to do this._

_But what would I do without Daniel?_

…

_Man that tie is horrible…_

**Knock, knock, knock.**

The door opens and in enters one Doctor Allison Cameron.

"What's the point in knocking if you were going to open the door without an invitation anyway" Tabitha asked.

_Darn, I was supposed to be nicer to her after that silence treatment. Better luck next time though._

With a soft, low laugh Cameron said, "You sound just like House."

"Speaking of which, is he done with Wilson yet? I still need to talk to him."

"No, now they're with Cuddy talking about all of this…"

"THIS WHAT! All I want is for him to look over my brother's case. That's it! I don't want his money; I don't particularly care if he's even in my life after this." _Why don't they believe me? Do I need to have an ulterior motive? I just want Danny._

As Tabitha stood in the middle of the room, breathing harshly through her teeth, trying to calm down, Cameron was still standing in the doorway.

Nurses were peeking into the room to see who was shouting, and Cameron was thinking.

After Tabitha had calmed down Cameron asked, "Are you hungry?"

_Well, I haven't eaten since supper._

"Yea, why do you want to know?" Tabitha asked with suspension.

With a soft smile she was answered, "Let's go eat, you can talk or not, but I'm hungry too. We can go down to the cafeteria."

"Ok."

While this was going on House, Cuddy, and Wilson were sitting in Cuddy's office. Everyone had been silent for the past five minutes, just lost in their thoughts.

House was glaring at the desk in front of him, Wilson was watching House, and Cuddy was looking at the papers in front of her.

"This is paternity test." Cuddy said with surprise.

"No sht it's a paternity test, a fake one, but ya it's there." House's harsh voice sounded around the room.

"How do you know that the test isn't real?" Wilson spoke for the first time since being in the room.

House just looked at his folded hands.

"House," started Cuddy when suddenly he stood up and limped to the door. Right when his hand hits the handle, he stills.

"What is the name of her mother?" House's horse voice whispered.

"Lydia," before Cuddy could finish House had forced the door open and slammed it behind him.

As he stalked from the room, Tabitha and Cameron were heading towards the cafeteria. As House took an elevator going to the roof, they were on another elevator going to the cafeteria.

The girls got off on their floor and quietly went to fill their empty stomachs.

While Cameron went to get a salad, Tabitha wandered around looking at the food choices. _What in the world is that? _She wondered while looking at the hot meals. _Did that thing move? Oh my gosh, are these cooks trying to kill everyone?_

Suddenly a smell floated through the air. Rye break, sauerkraut, and corned beef. In one word, a ruben. Tabitha hurried to the line for sandwiches, which seemed to stretch on forever.

What she didn't know was that House had taken a short stop to get a ruben, sans pickles, before heading to the roof.

In fact, he was three people behind her in line when Tabitha received her sandwich and took a small bite.

"What the heck lady," House heard a voice sound out in front of him, "I said no pickles." He looked and saw Tabitha spitting out her food into a napkin. "You just ruined a perfectly good ruben."

Instead of sticking around, he turned on a dime and rushed to the doors.

Cameron met up with Tabitha at a table and saw her picking off pickles while mumbling to herself. "What did they not get? No pickles means no pickles. How could you soil such a great sandwich in such a horrible way?"

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Cameron started chuckling out loud.

""They try to kill the people in here with that other so-called food, and their only saving grace has been fouled up by the evil that is pickles." Tabitha stated without looking up from her hunt for the horrible pickles.

After eating in silence for a good ten minutes, Cameron spoke up.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"I don't really know. My whole point of being here has been to get Dr. House to look at my brother's case. To tell you the truth, I only brought two changes of clothes and two hundred dollars. I have about a hundred and fifty dollars left, so I'll have to stay somewhere cheep."

"How about you stay at my place?"

Tabitha swung her gaze towards Cameron.

"Why would you do that for me?"

You remind me of myself. You want to help a loved one, and you have been touched by someone that I admire in a great way."

"You mean my dad."

"Yea."

Tabitha then asked Cameron the question that was weighing on her mind. "Who is your loved one?"

"My late husband."

After that they finished their meals in silence, and headed out. Cameron put Tabitha in a cab with enough fair, and sent her to her apartment.

Late that night, about three minutes after Cameron got home, a call was made to a very irritable doctor.

"House," Cameron said with worry in her voice when he answered his home phone.

"What?" he bit out.

"It's Tabitha. She's not here."

**XxX Author's Note XxX**

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas!**

**P.S. Sorry for the cliffy.**


	4. Confessions at a Bar

**Hello all. I don't own House M.D. or the song "Confessions of a Broken Heart" by Lindsay Lohan. What a pity.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**XxX Last Time XxX**

Late that night, about three minutes after Cameron got home, a call was made to a very irritable doctor.

"House," Cameron said with worry in her voice when he answered his home phone.

"What?" he bit out.

"It's Tabitha. She's not here."

**XxX Now XxX**

"What do you mean 'not here'? Where is here?" House's raspy voice came through the phone.

"My apartment. I sent her here in a cab, and when I arrived she wasn't here. I don't know what to do. Should I call the police, or the hospitals? Maybe-"

"Stop. Breath." House sighed and said, "Wait, why did you send her to your place?"

"Because you were being awful to her and she needed somewhere to stay."

A long silence followed.

"Alright Cameron, call the hospitals first. You can't report a missing person until it's been twenty-four hours. I'll see you then."

Then, he hung up.

As Cameron was calling hospitals that night, House was in bed. Tossing and turning; unable to get a wink of sleep.

"Why in the hell can't I get to sleep?"

Five minutes later he finds himself in the kitchen sipping on a scotch.

It had been two hours since Cameron had called, and House was watching The L Word on TiVo. All of a sudden a light goes on in his mind.

Within minutes he is on his motorcycle, and is headed towards a little hole in the wall bar on the outskirts of town.

As he takes turn after turn on his bike, his thoughts are racing. They won't stop, no matter how hard he tries to free his mind. Fifteen minutes of racing down streets and up alleyways, he arrives in front of an old building.

House lifts his aching leg from his bike as he turns toward the seedy bar that lay out in front of him. The cool air carries the faint smell of cigarettes as he takes off his helmet and starts to limp towards the door.

About twenty feet from the door, Greg starts to hear a faint tinkering sound of a piano. When he finally opens the door, the origin of the music is revealed sitting in a corner of the small, dim room.

Tabitha was sitting on three-legged stool in front of an upright piano that had definitely seen better days. He could hear the keys that stuck every once in a while, but her fingers kept making melodies that brushed at even his cold heart.

After standing in the doorway for what seemed an eternity, House starts to move towards her. Her stance reminds him so much of his own, and her body compulsively moves with the beat as she plays her heart out.

He's twenty feet from her when she starts to sing.

"I wait for the postman to bring me a letter…"

He moves closer, not seeing the bar patrons who are ignoring the underage girl in the back and everything that doesn't include drowning their sorrows.

"…and I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better…"

House is halfway across the room and slowly limping closer.

"…and I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. A family in crisis that only grows older…"

He's only five feet from her, and her head is still bent. She has no idea that he's here as her voice seems to erupt from her small body and her song crashes into the somber room.

"…Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go? Daughter to father, daughter to father, I am broken but I am hoping…"

Greg slides a chair next to her, sits down, and joins her in playing the song.

"…Daughter to father, daughter to father I am cryin'. A part of me's dyin', but these are, these are, the confessions of a broken heart…"

Tears silently fall from her closed eyes as she feels his presence, and smells the lingering scent that he left in the waiting room earlier.

"…And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater. I dream of another you, one who would never. Never leave me alone to pick up the pieces. A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed…"

Their fingers are in sync, eyes closed. The other patrons have turned their attention to the pair who is in another world at this point.

"…So why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go? Daughter to father, daughter to father…I don't know you, but I still want to. Daughter to father, daughter to father…tell me the truth, did you ever love me? 'Cause these are… these are… the confessions of a broken heart, of a broken heart…"

Eyes closed, breathing the same beat. Those watching can tell that these two have a bond that people get through time spent together.

"…I love you. I love you. I love you. I…I…I…I love you. Daughter to father, daughter to father…I don't know you, but I still want to. Daughter to father, daughter to father…tell me the truth, did you ever love me? Did you ever love me? These are…the confessions of a broken heart. Oh yeah..."

The music slows as the ending approaches.

"…I wait for the postman to bring me a letter."

House and Tabitha sit still as the patrons clap politely and return to their drinks.

"How did you find me?" She asks quietly, still not looking at him.

"This is where I met your mother. I thought she might have told you." He glances at her, "How did you get in here?"

Laughter warms her voice as she responds, "Does this look like a place that cards people when they don't have to?"

A few minutes pass.

"Lindsay Lohan?" House's slightly outraged voice bursts out, and Tabitha's laughter rings out.

**XxXxX**

**TBC. TTFN. LOL**

**Text talk is weird. **


	5. Bonding with the House's

**Howdy y'all. **

**Nothing is mine, except for the character Tabitha.**

**XxX Last Time XxX**

"This is where I met your mother. I thought she might have told you." He glances at her, "How did you get in here?"

Laughter warms her voice as she responds, "Does this look like a place that cards people when they don't have to?"

A few minutes pass.

"Lindsay Lohan?" House's slightly outraged voice bursts out, and Tabitha's laughter rings out.

**XxX Now XxX**

The bar had returned to a silent dwelling as soon as the music had stopped. The man and teenager who sat at the piano just sat and let their thought surround them.

A few minutes later, the song "I'm a Barbie Girl" erupted from House's pants pocket.

"Who is that?" Tabitha asked him with a grin.

"Cameron," he reached into his pocket and flipped the phone open, "she's the one who you wouldn't talk to and yet she still offered you a place to stay."

As she ducked her head in shame, House answered his cell.

"House, what is going on? Cameron has been calling every hospital in a hundred mile radius, and those hospitals have been calling me to complain about one of my workers terrorizing their staff about a Tabitha House. Now…" that sure wasn't the voice he expected to hear.

"Cuddy, what in the hell are you doing on Cameron's phone?"

"She is sitting in front of me. Apparently, she is about to start visiting hospitals and police stations in order to find Tabitha."

The girl in question looked up at House and he motioned her towards the door. They got up and started walking to the exit.

"Tell Cameron not to worry, the girl's with me. She can stay on my couch tonight since Wilson is still in good with the latest missus." The two of them are standing by his motorcycle by now. "Wait a minute, why did you use Cameron's phone?"

"Would you actually answer if you knew it was me?"

Greg chuckled and said, "Tell Alison thanks, and don't worry so much."

He hung up and turned towards his daughter. _His daughter. I have a child…_

"Mr. House…Greg…GREG!" the girl yelled and distracted him from his thoughts.

"Oh yea." He shook his head and tossed his helmet to the younger girl, "You can stay on my couch, and in the morning I'll look at David's file."

"My brother's name is Daniel…wait. You'll do it?" She asked as she hugged the helmet to her chest.

"Don't you dare thank…" and she grabbed the cripple into as much of a hug as she could with the helmet in her arms.

A moment passed and Greg said, "Alright, let me go and I won't smack you with my cane."

She let go and he climbed onto his bike. "Get on."

Tabitha strapped on the helmet, got onto the bike, and then held on for her life as House sped off into the night.

**XxX House's…house** **XxX**

Tabitha walked slowly behind her…father. _Her father. He's actually right in front of me. All of these years of seeing Mom's husband being so nice to Daniel and being so unattached to me. This guy doesn't seem like the nicest man, but he is why I'm alive. _

She followed him as he moved from room to room. He showed her the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room.

"Don't go into my room. Don't wake me up by playing any of that pop song crap that all of the stupid teenagers are listening to. If it's good music, I don't care. Any questions?"

"No sir." 

House looked at her for a few seconds, and then headed towards his room.

"I'll see you in the morning." And he closed his door.

Tabitha walked towards the couch and saw the blanket and pillow that House had left for her.

_I'm not tired. So…maybe I could look around._

She looked towards the closed bedroom door.

_I'd better not wake him up. I don't want him to get mad. _

Tabitha went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. _He must not eat here a lot. All that he has is some Chinese takeout and…is that flan? EW! I hate that crap. I wonder if he has any ice cream._

She opened the freezer and struck gold. _Double Chocolate Chunk Fudge ice cream from Ben and Jerry's! I'm in heaven._

With her prize in one hand and a spoon in the other, the young girl started to survey the room once again.

_Nice guitar. Daniel would love to play it. Hmm…books…very worn couch, I wonder why the cushions look so used. The rest of it looks pretty new. Oh, piano. Let's look at you next._

Slowly, she walked towards the piano in the room. It was worn, but she could see that it was loved. The keys were weathered where fingers had flowed over them countless times. The wood was shiny from a recent cleaning. The leg was propped up with a book.

_What in the world._

Tabitha got closer to read the title.

"It's a book about lupus." The voice startled her as she spun around and her hands struggled to make sure that the ice cream and spoon didn't fall.

House cocked his head as he motioned back to the book. "It was the perfect size."

"But won't you need it?"

"It's never lupus."

"Oh." She stuck another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Couldn't sleep?" He turned and sat on the couch, propping up his leg on the coffee table.

"No." She followed and sat on the other side of the couch.

House turned on the TV and said, "Well are you going to get me a spoon?"

Tabitha got back up, got another spoon, and sat next to her father. They mocked Gilmore Girls and Girls Next Door for hours.

"If I married Holly, don't call her mom."

"Don't ever lose your virginity to a married homosexual."

On and on they made jabs at the reruns, until they finally fell asleep around four in the morning.

**XxX**

**Hey peps. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
